Together for Life
by LovingSesshomaru
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, together. Will they be able to stay together for the rest of their lives or will time split them apart? R&R! PG13 just to be safe. Chapter 9 up soon! Pairings: InuKag SanMir
1. Beginnings

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I dont know if it is only my computer but there seems to be a problem with the chaper selrct menu. Go to the LAST chapter you can see on the list and it should update properly if you are haveing problems seeing the updated pages like I am.  
**

**Together for Life**

**Written and edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

The lake was calm, not a single ripple disturbing the surface of the lake. As he stood there he looked up into the clear, star filled sky. His long black hair blowing softly in the wind, the uneasy look in his eyes.

"Damn," he thought aloud "why did it have to be tonight."

With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the lake. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something shining on the lake. He turned towards it, squinting his eyes against the darkness. Carefully he stood up, drawing his sword as he did. 'Its getting closer' he thought 'but was is IT?'

Before he realized it the light was at the edge of the lake at his feet. He looked at it confused. Suddenly the light expanded and became a stone platform, its power calling him, as if trying to tell him something.

He cautiously stepped onto the stone platform. As soon as both his feet were firmly on the platform, it moved. Slowly at first but it soon started to gain speed. Soon a castle came into his sight and he wondered why he was being brought here.

The platform was not going to slow down; instead it slammed into the stone walkway. The force of the hit caused him to be sent flying and he hit the wooden gates, breaking them of the hinges in the process.

"Shit," he groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He looked around, "where is this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha sat up quickly, his hand on tetsuiga. When he saw where he was he relaxed. 'What the hell was that,' he thought. Unable to think up a possible explanation for the strange dream he sighed. 

"Just a dream" he said to himself, unaware that Kagome was also awake.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped in surprise, his hand once again on tetsuiga and a deep growl in his throat. He blinked when he saw Kagome looking at him questioningly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha 'what's been up with him these past few days,' she thought, concerned 'he seems so tense.'

"You startled me," he said as he sat down next to her. "I didn't think you were still awake."

She looked at him and smiled, "so, what were you dreaming about?" Seeing the look on his face she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks," he said putting an arm over her shoulders, smiling.

"Thanks? For what?" she asked, more then a little confused.

"For being here, with me," he said blushing slightly. She had taught him long ago that it was okay to show his feelings once in a while. In truth he only showed his true feelings when he was alone with Kagome. Over the years they had become very close, they even slept together when they were alone. He grinned at the thought that one day she might be his mate.

Kagome saw the grin on his face, "what are you so happy about?" she asked as she slipped her arms around him.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, "Oh, nothing much" he replied, a low purr beginning to rumble in his chest. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her so she was lying with him. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled the crook of her neck. 'She smells so good,' he thought as he closed his eyes.

Kagome snuggled against him, feeling the warmth of his body. Slowly she began to drift to sleep by the sound of the soft purr in his chest. "I love you, Inuyasha." She said sleepily in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered in reply. Soon after they were both sleeping contently in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Inuyasha came awake, he could hear the breathing of the woman in his arms. He soon became aware of voices nearby and cautiously lifted his head trying to see who it was through his clearing vision. The voices were close and sounded vaguely familiar.

"I wonder when they are going to get up," a female voice said "it's well past mid-day!"

"Just let them be," a male voice said, "They will get up when they are ready."

Suddenly there was a loud slapping sound and a sigh from the male. "Pervert!" the female shouted. "Can't you do anything else with that hand of yours!"

"Shit," he said aloud as he realized whom the voices belonged to. He sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms. He looked up to see Miroku, the perverted monk, and Sango, the Demon huntress, sitting side by side near the fire.

Miroku had a red hand mark on his face from where Sango just slapped him. "So when did this start?" Miroku asked with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, I was just wondering how far you two went," Miroku said, his grin growing wider. This comment got him another hard slap from Sango, this time on the other side of his face.

"Don't be rude!" Sango said darkly. Turning to Inuyasha she said, "having fun while we were away?"

Inuyasha blushed, "umm, yea," he said not really knowing what she meant by it. 'Why did they have to show up now' he thought to himself. He looked at Kagome, who was just waking up and smiled.

"Inuyasha?" she said groggily. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Seeing Inuyasha smiling she put her arms back around him. "I think we slept in a little late," she giggled.

"You don't think?" came Miroku's voice from behind her. Turning around she saw both Miroku and Sango on the other side of the fire. "Miroku! Sango! When did you get here!"

"At sunrise," Sango said casually. "When we got here we found a really cute couple sleeping together" Sango said smiling.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed deep red. "So, what have you been up to?" Kagome said, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Oh nothing much," she said while blushing. Miroku sat there grinning.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and Kagome turned to him wondering what he smelled. Suddenly he grinned knowingly and Sango went red like a tomato. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Once a lech, always a lech," he said looking at Miroku "when?"

"5 Days," Miroku said proudly

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"They are mated." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face.

Kagome looked at Sango, "is it true?" she asked. Sango nodded. "Well it's about time!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well what about you two," Sango said, "Are you two together yet?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He nodded and kissed her lovingly. Turning back to Sango "well, yea. What did you expect?" She started to giggle at the look on Sango's face and placed her head against Inuyasha's chest. "So why don't you tell us what you have been up to while you were gone." Kagome said

Sango then went on to explain what they had been doing over the past week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So what did ya think? It's my first attempt at a fanfic so if it sucks it's not my fault. If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them with your reviews!


	2. Miroku and Sango: Part 1

**Together for Life**

**Written and edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

It was a nice day; not a single cloud was in the sky and the sun felt warm on their backs. The two of them walked side by side towards Mushin's temple. It had been half a day since they left Inuyasha and Kagome's company. Kirara had gone with Shippou 4hours earlier, he had decided to see if he could find any of his remaining family members, so they sent Kirara with him. So it was just Miroku and Sango and aside from the few times Sango had to slap Miroku for trying to feel her butt, their trip was rather uneventful. They stopped at the edge of a large crater, the final resting place of Miroku's father.

"I'm home dad," he said with a slight smile on his face. He looked at the stone grave at the center of the crater, it was placed on the very spot he last stood before the Kazana took him from this world.

"Your dad must have been a very brave man," Sango said placing a hand on his shoulder "I don't think I would be able to live my life knowing that the Kazana would one day take me."

Miroku nodded, "Indeed he was."

The two of them walked past the grave and continued to Mushin's temple. Once they got to the entrance of the temple, they found a note posted on the side of the door. Sango looked at the note, "Gone to see the swordsmith, Toutousai. I will be back in 5 days time." Sango read aloud. "Looks like we have got the place to ourselves," Sango sighed.

'Ourselves?' Miroku thought, 'I like the sound of this!' Miroku started grinning

Sango looked at him; eyebrows raised 'damn,' she thought 'he's thinking perverted stuff again.' She sighed and turned to walk into the temple andshe felt his hand on her butt again. This time instead of slapping him she grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it firmly.

Miroku winced in pain, "Sango!" he said in surprise.

"Keep your hand off my butt" she said and gave him and evil stare.

Miroku laughed nervously and sweatdropped. He rubbed his wrist ruefully "No guarantees," he said with a smile.

Sango ignored him and walked into the temple, it was a mess. Several sake containers lay on the ground empty and just about everything else was scattered everywhere. "No wonder he left," she said with a sigh. "Miroku, will you help me clean this mess up?"

"What mess?" he asked as he walked in, "It's always like this."

"Well if you don't want to help," she said with a sigh "you can sleep outside."

"It will just end up like this again," he muttered as he started to help clean up the temple. He looked over as Sango, who was glaring at him, and blanched. 'She's scary when she's like this,' he thought to himself. Together they began the slow and tiresome work of cleaning up the temple.

Some hours later the entire temple was clean and the only sign that a mess had been there was a small sake stain on the floor. Both of them were lying on the floor completely tired out after all the work they had just done. They both fell asleep on the wooden floor in the entrance area to the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was nearly set when Sango was awoken by sounds from outside the temple. Getting up she silently walked towards the entrance of the temple, wondering what could be making so much noise.

As she came near the entrance she gasped in surprise. At the edge of Miroku's father's grave were 3 demons and they were standing over an injured woman. The 3 demons looked almost identical except for the hair colour. The one on the left had shock blue hair and the one on the right had bright red hair. The one in the middle looked the most curious, his hair was a blend of the two.

"Did you actually think you could escape us, Shinra?" the blue haired demon said.

The person on the ground moaned in pain as the red haired demon kicked her in the side, "answer him wench!" The girl on the ground tried to stand up but was kicked back down by the red haired demon. Once again he kicked her in the side causing her to cry out in pain.

Sango came running out of the temple. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at the red haired demon.

The three demons looked up in surprise and by the time they realised what was happening it was to late. The red haired demon fell to the ground, cut in half by Hiraikotsu. They watched as the giant boomerang returned to the hand of its owner.

"Slayer!" the blue hair demon growled.

"Who are you?" Sango asked, ready for anything.

The blue haired demon smirked, "I am called Haoru and this here is Kioru." He started to growl again "and the one you killed is our brother, Ikoru! You will pay for killing him witch!"

Both demons ran at Sango and were just about on her, "SEBAI!" a male voice came from behind Sango. Two charms flew out of the darkness and hit the demons, paralysing them for the moment.

The demons looked surprised, they had not expected two humans here. If anything there should be an old priest, not a demon slayer and a young priest. They began to growl and jumped back from the pair. With a final growl they ran off into the surrounding woods.

"What a bunch of weirdos," Sango said. Seeing that the girl was still on the ground, she ran quickly and knelt at her side. Checking her quickly she was glad to see she did not have any life threatening injuries.

'Who were they?' Sango thought to herself, 'and what did they want with her?' Shaking her head she would ask the girl when she awoke. Carefully she and Miroku lifted the girl and carried her into the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinra slowly came awake from the smell of nearby incense. The smell was somehow familiar to her. She sat up and looked around her, wondering where she was. As she looked around, she began to recognize a few things. Before she could examine the objects closer she became aware that someone was watching her. Turning around too quickly she had caused her world to unintentionally spin. She put her hand on a small table to steady herself and her other hand to her head. As her vision cleared she could see vision the woman from last night, the woman who killed Ikoru.

-Flashback-

"Did you actually think you could escape us, Shinra?" the blue haired demon said.

The person on the ground moaned in pain as the red haired demon kicked her in the side, "answer him wench!" The girl on the ground tried to stand up but was kicked back down by the red haired demon. Once again he kicked her in the side causing her to cry out in pain.

Sango came running out of the temple. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at the red haired demon.

The three demons looked up in surprise and by the time they realized what was happening it was to late. The red haired demon fell to the ground, cut in half by Hiraikotsu. They watched as the giant boomerang returned to the hand of its owner.

-End Flashback-

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake," Sango said with a smile "are you hungry?" Sango asked.

The girl nodded and wondered if she really was the woman from last night. As Sango turned to get some food prepared she had to ask her, "are you the one who killed Ikoru?"

Sango turned to her, "yes, I am Sango" she said "I couldn't just leave you there."

"Thank you, Sango. My name is Shinra." Shinra said with a sad smile "but now that Ikoru is dead…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" Sango asked, now concerned

Shinra looked up at Sango and forced a smile on her face, "no, nothing."

"Ok," Sango said and with one last glance went off, once again, to prepare some food. 'She's hiding something' Sango thought to herself, 'she'll tell us when she is ready.' As she was walking towards the kitchen she accidentally bumped into Miroku. Blushing slightly she apologized, "sorry Miroku," she said "wasn't watching where I was going."

"There is no need to apologize Sango," he said with a bright smile. He placed his hand on her butt and started to rub it, his smile growing wider even though he knew she was going to punish him. Frankly, he didn't care as long as it was his beloved Sango.

Sango let out a small sigh but didn't even try to stop him, knowing good and well that he wouldn't stop either way. 'Instead of feeling me up you think he would try and kiss me,' she thought and then started blushing again. Pushing past Miroku she went into the kitchen and started to prepare some food for the three of them.

Miroku just stood there, shocked that she didn't even hit him. For several minutes he stood like that, listening to her preparing food in the kitchen. 'She…she didn't…hit me…' he thought, too shocked to move, 'but…why?' Shaking himself mentally he walked into the kitchen.

Sango let out a sigh as she heard him enter, 'is he going to try it again?' she thought to herself, 'maybe I should have hit him, damn.' Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she continued to prepare the meal for the three of them.

Miroku could only stand there and watch her as she worked. 'She really didn't hit me!' he thought happily. Shaking his head he put a smile on his face, "Here Sango let me help you."

Sango looked up at Miroku, 'he…isn't going to…feel me up?' she thought and then smiled 'maybe it's a good thing I didn't hit him!' She smiled a little more, "Ok," she said and together the finished preparing their meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I decided to extend part 1 and make the story in 3 parts. It became too long for 2 parts so it made more sense. Dont forget to review!


	3. Shinra's Story

**Together for Life**

**Written and edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

The three of them sat together eating while they talked. Sango had introduced Miroku to Shinra and they talked about various things. Nothing really got to Sango's interest, all she wanted to ask was about the three demons but she decided to wait for the right moment. After their meal was finished that sat in silence, each having their own thoughts.

"Thank you again for saving me from them," Shinra said, "I thought I was really going to die that time."

"That time?" Miroku asked, "What do you mean?"

She looked at the floor with a sad smile on her face.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Sango added quickly.

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you" Shinra said looking up at them, "I mean there is no hurt in you knowing." Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded. Turning their attention back to Shinra they listened as she told her story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinra had been very young when she first encountered the three demons. At first they had been nice, promising her that they would kill the demons responsible for destroying her village. For several years she had believe their lie, not willing to believe that they were lying to her. They hunted the demons over those years, or at lease she thought they were. She had always been confined to their home, a small cave in the side of a mountain. She tried her best to keep the "home" clean and the demons happy, but it was difficult to keep the three brothers happy.

They each seemed to have a different personality. The blue haired demon, named Haoru, was really nice at times. He would never yell at her or hit her and she even thought that he liked her. The red haired demon, named Ikoru, was mean and constantly yelled at her and hit her many times. He always seemed to be pissed off and angry with her over the smallest things and she knew he hated her for sure.

The third demon, named Kioru, she didn't even get a chance to know. He rarely talked and seemed to follow the orders of the other two. She had once seen him fight and he seemed to be the most powerful of them. She couldn't understand why he took orders from the other two. He was neither nice nor mean to her and only ever spoke to her once.

She tried to live a life with the three demons, but it was hard on her. She never saw the outside world, except for when she went to the entrance of the cave to stare out on the land.

The day she turned 16, she had decided to stare out on the land, hoping that this would be that day that they finally got the demons. While she was staring out on the land from the cave, she noticed the three demons not far below the cave. Careful to keep downwind of them she silently snuck up until she could hear.

"Oi! Haoru, are you sure she's the right age?" Ikoru asked.

"Yes, I am certain." Haoru replied "I know because she smells fertile."

'Fertile?' Shinra thought to herself, 'what are they planning on doing?' Even though she already knew the answer she kept listening just to be sure.

"Great!" Ikoru chuckled, "I bet right now she's hoping we will get those demons!" He started laughing, "Ha-ha, she doesn't even suspect that WE were the ones who did it!"

"That's because humans are stupid and willing to believe the lies we tell them." Haoru said with a small chuckle.

Shinra sat there shocked at what she had just heard. 'They…they were the ones…' Shinra thought, to shocked to even move. She heard the two of them laughing and glared at them through the bushes. 'I've got to get away!'

As if sensing her thoughts Kioru looked in the direction of where she hid. He continued staring in that direction until his brothers noticed his strange behavior. 'Go back to the cave,' he thought.

"What the matter Kioru?" Ikoru asked.

"Nothing…" he said quietly as her turned back to his brothers. He hoped that she would not get caught, or else they might kill her. He knew his brothers true power, but the human didn't. If she crossed them, they would no doubt kill her. Ikoru and Haoru stared at him for a moment and then shrugged.

Shinra sat there frozen. Kioru had seen her, their eyes had met. 'Why didn't he tell his brothers?' she thought to herself. She thought about why he wouldn't tell them but could not come up with a possible answer. Suddenly she felt the need to go back to the cave and did so as quickly and quietly as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night they came back and when she asked them if they found the demons, they shook their heads. Although she knew the truth, she had decided to act like she didn't hear the conversation. After the four of them ate, Ikoru and Haoru had decided to go out to the lake to get more water, leaving Kioru and Shinra alone in the cave.

"I know you were there," Kioru said, "they would have killed you if they caught you."

Shinra sat there looking at him in surprise, 'I was right, he did see me' she thought. "Why?" she asked.

"Why, what?" he looked at her, confused.

"Why didn't you tell them I was there?" she asked, moving closer to him.

He looked at her then stared into the fire, "I didn't want to see you get hurt…"

'He didn't want me to get hurt?' she thought, 'but why would he worry about me?' She sat silently with the demon beside her, lost in deep thought. She just couldn't understand him, why was he different. She had so many questions but knew he probably wouldn't answer them. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked at Kioru.

He brought himself closer to her and whispered in her ear, "please, bear it for a little while longer, we will escape soon." Hearing his brothers returning he took his arm away from her and sat quietly staring into the fire.

She looked at him and then she too stared into the fire. 'We will escape…' she thought, 'what does he mean "we".' She looked up to see Ikoru and Haoru entering the cave, each carrying a bucket of water in each hand. Haoru was soaking wet and Ikoru had a huge grin on his face. I was obvious what had happened.

Shinra stood up with a sigh and went into the back of the cave to get Haoru some dry clothes. When she came back she placed the dry clothes in Haoru's waiting hands and sat back down by the fire.

In a short time Ikoru had already fallen asleep near the fire and Haoru was dry and had fallen asleep also. Kioru was nodding off too. Shinra lay there, pretending to be asleep. She lay there listening to the sounds around her and she decided she waited long enough. She knew their sleeping sounds so well and knew it was safe to get up once again.

Quickly gathering the few items that she needed she made her way to the entrance of the cave. Using the stealth she never knew she possessed she quietly made her wad down the mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn't sure how long it took her to get off the mountain, but as soon as she was she started running. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away to somewhere safe.

For long hours she ran through the forest, every once in a while tripping or taking a quick break. Bruised and battered she knew she couldn't run much longer. Soon she came up to a small clearing and saw a temple not far off and knew if she could make it there she would be safe.

She was tired and hungry and could no longer run. Slowly she stumbled towards the temple hoping beyond hopes that the demons had not woken up. She fell to her knees at the edge of a large crater, too tired to move any further. Then she heard the sound she had feared, three pairs of feet soon stood in front of her along with a pair of angry growls. She looked up to see the three demons standing in front of her.

Ikoru kicked her hard causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"Did you actually think you could escape us, Shinra?" Haoru said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: You know the drill! Tell me what ya think in your reviews!


	4. Miroku and Sango: Part 2

**Together for Life**

**Written and Edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

Sango and Miroku both sat and listened to her tale in amazement and shock. Amazed that the girl had lived through so much and shocked at the cruel intentions of he demons. When she stopped the three of them sat there in silence, unsure of what to say.

Sango put a small smile on her face, "it's ok now, right? I mean you escaped from them."

Shinra shook her head, "No, you don't understand," she said sadly "now that Ikoru is dead, the other 2 have become more dangerous then ever." She turned her gaze down at the floor, "you caught them by surprise the first time but it won't happen a second time and I don't know if any human or demon has ever stood up to them and lived." She couldn't even look at them because she knew that if they came back that their lives would be at an end.

Miroku saw the look on her face sadden and looked at Sango. Turning his attention back to Shinra, "you may have an ally though," Miroku pointed out.

"That's right!" Sango said remembering her words, "and if it's true what Kioru said to you, then you could probably convince him to help fight his brother!"

Shinra looked at Sango, 'that's right,' she thought 'but…I don't know if he was lying or not.' She looked at Sango and Miroku, "If they come back, I'll try it," she said to them, not sounding to confident in the plan. 'If he was lying to me, then I guess we will have to fight both of them. Hopefully it wont come to that' she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night and both Miroku and Sango were still awake, each having their own thoughts. Neither of them could sleep but they didn't seem to know that the other was awake.

Sango sat on the stairs of the temple and was staring out into the clear night sky. 'Miroku…' she thought, 'why oh why couldn't I hit you that time.' She closed her eyes and thought more about Miroku. The longer she sat there the more she thought about him and before she knew it her mind was in the gutter. She saw the nude form of Miroku appear in her mind, or at least what she hoped he looked like. Blushing she tried to shake the image out of her head, with little success.

"Damn," she said aloud "I'm thinking like Miroku!"

"That's a bad thing?" came Miroku's voice from behind her.

Surprised she jumped up and spun around to see Miroku standing there, with a big grin on his face. "M…Miroku!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing up so late! I thought…you were asleep…"

Miroku sat down on the steps and motioned Sango to sit beside him. "I just couldn't sleep," he said.

Sango sat down beside him, "me neither…" she trailed off.

The two of the sat there, silently glad to have company. Together they sat there enjoying the cool breeze and the warm night air. It was perfect. Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders, "earlier today," he said breaking the silence, "why didn't you hit me like you normally do?"

Sango was surprised by the gentleness in his voice and leaned closer against him. Somehow she felt safe knowing he was there at her side. She thought about how she might answer him. 'How can I tell him how I feel?' she questioned herself. An idea popped into her mind after a little bit and she decided it was the best way to tell him. She pulled a bit away from him and turned to face him.

Miroku removed his arm from her shoulders and he faced her. Their eyes met and he could see the love and hers and she could see it in his. "Sango…" he started but Sango cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips to silence him. Before she knew what she was doing her lips had met his in a passionate kiss that she never wanted to end.

They broke for air and stared into each other's eyes. Miroku stood up and picked her up bridle style. "I want to show you something," he whispered to her as he carried her towards the river. Taking care not to slip, he crossed the river and walked through the forest

Sango was dying to know where he was taking her but decided to wait and see. She didn't have long to wait. She gasped in surprise at where they ended up. It was a small clearing next to the cliff. Near the base of the cliff was a small hot spring that was surrounded by limestone, which acted to both keep the water in and clean. The cliff had vines hanging almost down to the hot spring and each vine had pretty white flowers on them. Around the hot spring the rest of the small clearing was covered in moss, grass and a various assortment of good smelling flowers. The clearing was shielded from view by raspberry and blackberry bushes and it seemed the only way in was they way they had come but even that was hard to spot.

Sango stared in wonder and then look up at Miroku, who was smiling down at her. She shook her head in amazement. How had he found this place? Even up in the sky on Kirara the few times she passed by she never spotted it.

"Do you like it?" Miroku asked hopefully.

All Sango could do was nod.

"I used to come here when I was young," he said sitting down with Sango still in his arms. "This was the place I went when I needed to be alone. I…I want to share it with you." he said blushing a little.

Sango sat up in his lap and put her arms around his neck. Her lips met his once again and it didn't take long for Miroku to respond. He ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance and she parted them with a small sigh. Their tongues began to explore each other's mouth. They broke for air and she stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Sango" Miroku said as he smiled. He wanted more than anything to be with her and now that the air void had disappeared he could.

"I love you too," Sango replied and began to kiss him again. As the kissed she reached to take off his robe and found it was going to be a lot more difficult then she first thought. After a few minutes she finally figured out how to get it off him. As Sango had been taking off his clothes, he was also taking oh hers. Sango looked him over, 'he's everything I thought he would be and more!'

Miroku lifted her out of his lap and carried her over to the hot spring. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought, as he checked her nude body out. Carefully he walked over the rocks and into the hot spring and set her down on the edge.

After giving him a quick but passionate kiss she whispered in his ear, "take me, I want to be yours," and she pulled him closer to her.

That night they made love many times. Neither of them wanted that night to end but they knew it had to. Both of them were exhausted after their lovemaking that they fell asleep contently in each other's arms, with small smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sango awoke, her new lover's arms still wrapped around her. She looked up at his sleeping features and smiled, gently moving the hair out of his face. She began to trace her finger along him; at first she started at his neck but slowly made her way lower. She was just about below his waist when he stirred in his sleep.

"Sango…" he mumbled as his eyes came open. When he felt her stop tracing his body he looked at her with a sly grin, "don't stop now," he said.

Instead Sango slipped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her. "Now that you're awake…" she trailed off and kissed him passionately.

He returned the kiss and then they broke for air. "Should we get up?" he asked, squinting at the sun, "I'd say it's around midday."

She kissed him again, "we probably should," she said disappointed "we do have a guest after all."

Miroku sighed, "I forgot all about her."

Sango giggled, "me too," she said and then kissed him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them quite a while to get dressed again and they, reluctantly, walked back to the temple. When they got there they were surprised to find that their guest had already left and they only things she left behind was a note and a small package. Sango picked up the note and read it:

'_Dear Miroku and Sango,_

_Please forgive me for leaving with so much as a goodbye but I had thought much about it last night._

_I did not want either of you to get hurt because of my actions and me. I now hope that Haoru and Kioru don't come looking for you. So I leave you now with this final note and gift. I hope one day we can meet up again._

_Be safe and live happy._

_Farewell, Shinra'_

As Sango read the note she felt sad for the girl. Over the small time that she was there she had considered her a friend. A friend because, like her, had lost her family and firends to a demon's attack. Putting the note down she picked up the package. Miroku sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders as she opened the package.

Inside the package were two pendants. Both pendants were on sliver chains and were beautifully decorated with different runes and symbols. On the back of each pendant had their names. Sango set the pendants down and hugged Miroku, trying hard not to cry.

Miroku held her in his arms, "we must search for her," he said gently.

Sango looked up at Miroku and nodded silently. Each picking up their pendant they put them on. They gathered what items they needed and set out from the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I bet your wishing I went a lot further with their lovemaking. I know I do! If you want me to go into more detail I gladly will! (It took me enough effort not to!).

About the make-up characters, they will tie up into the story later on.

You people know the drill, review, review, and review!


	5. A Dark Feeling

**Together for Life**

**Written and edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

Kagome sat in her lover's arms listening to the story Sango was telling. Every once in a while Miroku chipped in adding a few details Sango left out. Inuyasha was also interested in the story, which surprised them but they didn't want to ask him why. As Sango reached the end of her story she felt sad for the girl that Sango had befriended. The sun was just setting when Sango finished her long tale and when she was done they all sat in silence.

"What happened to Shinra?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. "Did you find her?"

Sango shook her head and Miroku spoke up, "We searched for her for several days," he said sadly "unfortunately we didn't find her." He put his arm around Sango's shoulders to give her what little comfort he could. 'She has lost so many people she cared about in her life,' Miroku thought sadly, 'it must hurt her to lose another.' He didn't know it but his guess was dead on.

"I hope she's alright," Kagome said.

"Keh! If she was good enough to get away from them in the first place, I'm pretty sure she can do it again!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise and them smiled. 'He can be so rational sometimes,' she thought happily, 'and sometimes he can be as dumb as a rock!' Kagome went into a fit of giggles.

Everyone stared at her and each of them wondered what was so funny. Kagome saw their looks and covered her mouth to try and sober herself. Looking up at Inuyasha's face she found she could no longer hold it in. He was so cute when he was confused and her thoughts she had before weren't helping her calm down either.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked more confused then ever, "are you ok?'

She once again tried to sober herself up and succeeded enough to talk through her laughter. "I…hehe…I was thinking…hehehe…" but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Will you calm down for a while," Inuyasha said calmly, "I can't understand a word you are saying." He looked down at her with a frown. Seeing that she would not calm down so easily, he picked her up and carried her over to a nearby river. Both Miroku and Sango followed him in interest.

Kagome didn't notice where they were going until it was too late. Surprised she stood up, soaking wet in the river. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw the smug look on his face. Behind him Miroku and Sango were on the ground, holding their sides and were both laughing as hard as Kagome was moments earlier. "Inuyasha!" she said indignantly.

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a huge grin, "you wouldn't calm down," Inuyasha said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Sango had calmed down enough to speak, "Oh Kagome! You should have seen your face when he threw you in. It was priceless!" Sango went back into her fit of giggles.

Kagome waded out of the water to Inuyasha. She grabbed his arms and tried to throw him in, but he wouldn't budge. Kagome grinned evilly and said the one thing that Inuyasha hated more then Naraku, "Sit boy!"

The necklace he wore activated and he hit the ground face first. He growled into the ground and tried to get up. He felt Kagome's arms slip around him. Thinking he was safe he relaxed, which was a bad mistake. Kagome lifted him up with all her strength and threw him into the middle of the river. He stood up in the river and stared at Kagome. He was surprised that she could have so much strength.

One look at the soaking wet hanyou was all it took for Kagome. She started giggling at the appearance of her beloved hanyou. Halfway up his chest in water, with his haori sticking to his chest. His soft white hair was now soaked and was glistening in the setting sun. It was just too much for her and before he got a chance to move she pounced on him.

Inuyasha tried to catch her but slipped and they both fell into the water. Once they both stood up Inuyasha put his arms around her. He put his lips to hers and she returned it immediately. Both of them had been so caught up they failed to remember one thing.

Sango cleared her throat and Miroku tried hard not to laugh. "Are you two finished?" Sango asked with a small giggle.

Caught by surprise Inuyasha and Kagome parted and were both blushing furiously. How could they have been so stupid to forget that Sango and Miroku were still there? Still blushing the made their way out of the river, towards Miroku and Sango.

Miroku grinned at the pair, "you should have let them continue, Sango" he said but the laughter could still be heard in his voice. "It would have been a great show!"

Sango turned to him and hit him hard across the face, "Miroku!" she exclaimed. Miroku gave her the sad puppy eyes and Sango put her arms around him, smiling. She thought he was so cute when he did that. Miroku smiled and lifted her face to his. He put his lips to hers in a very loving and passionate kiss.

"Are you two done yet?" Inuyasha said mockingly. Kagome started to giggle again and a big grin came across Inuyasha's face. Sango and Miroku reluctantly broke apart and glared at Inuyasha.

Kagome sneezed from the cold and Inuyasha looked at her concerned. "You're going to catch a cold," he said putting his arms around her.

Kagome sneezed again, "it's your fault for throwing me in!"

Inuyasha smirked, "It was well worth it!"

"Maybe we should head back to Kaede's village," Sango suggested. The others nodded in unison and went back to the camp to gather their things. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows. The pair of eyes watched attentively as the four of them walked to the camp. Watching and planning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Should I stop here or should I leave you with my most devious cliff-hanger yet? I'll keep going, bwahahaha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them were walking down the path in the direction of Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku walked in the back and Inuyasha and Kagome were a bit farther up. Miroku had his arm around Sango's shoulders, while she rested her head on his shoulder. A little was ahead of them Kagome was wrapped in a light blanket and Inuyasha carried her bridle style.

Sango smiled at the two of them, "they look so good together," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku smiled, "just like us," he said tightening his arm around her.

Kagome shivered suddenly, but it wasn't from the cold. She looked around but couldn't find whatever she was looking for.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice.

After another quick look around, she settled back into the arms of her beloved hanyou. "I don't know, but…" she trailed off, the creepy feeling returned to her. She shivered again.

"But?" Inuyasha looked at her questioningly.

"I feel like we are being watched," Kagome said scarcely above a whisper. She was scared now. 'I have felt this before,' she thought to herself, 'but where…' Inuyasha's ears perked up in alarm. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked around, unsure of who or what was coming.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked readying his staff and Sango had her hiraikotsu ready. Both of them looked at Inuyasha for confirmation.

Setting Kagome down on her feet, he began to sniff the air. He recognised the long forgotten scent but couldn't place it. He turned in the direction of where the smell was coming from. Everyone followed where he was looking and they all gasped in surprise. Out of the forest came the one person they least expected to see.

"You!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, 'What is she doing here!' Kagome thought to herself, now more scared then ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Bwahahaha! I bet your wondering who or what came out of the forest! Bwahahaha, you will have to read the next chappie and find out! When it comes out that is.

Yadda Yadda Yadda, you know the drill. REVIEW!


	6. That woman and Inuyasha's Decision

**Together for Life**

**Written and edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

They stood there in complete silence. Suddenly, Kagome grew angry because she knew what would soon happen. With her anger slowly rising she stepped in front of Inuyasha and glared daggers at the one and only person she had ever called a rival. Kikyo. Even though she knew Inuyasha had chosen her over the dead woman, she had never forgiven her for what she tried to do.

-Flashback-

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began to tug him towards the god tree. "Come with me, Inuyasha," she said seductively "let us be together forever."

Kagome watched wordlessly as Inuyasha followed her silently, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She turned around so Inuyasha could not see her tears but she knew his sensitive nose would pick it up.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped causing Kikyo to turn to him. Inuyasha stood there unsure of what to do, his bangs covering his golden eyes. Kikyo tried to tug him again, but he wouldn't budge. "Come with me Inuyasha," she said commandingly, "come be at my side for eternity!"

"No…" Inuyasha growled lowly at her.

"What!" Kikyo said surprised.

Kagome turned back to the pair, with surprise and shock written on her face. 'Inuyasha doesn't want to go with her?' she thought, surprised 'but why?' She continued to stare at Inuyasha, unable to find any words to say.

"No…" Inuyasha repeated, this time louder. The growl in his throat became louder and he looked up and his eyes met Kikyo's. "I will not die with you. I am not and never will be yours!" Turning his back to a shocked Kikyo he walked to Kagome, "can you forgive me, Kagome?" he said looking into her eyes, "I need you Kagome, and I should never have…"

He never got to finish because Kagome had thrown herself at him, catching him by surprise. She understood his unfinished sentence, "Inuyasha!" she said through her tears. Putting her face in his haori, she sobbed happily into his shoulder.

He caressed her hair with a clawed hand and whispered into her ear, "I love you Kagome. I just couldn't leave you. I…I…" he just stood there hugging her tightly. He was glad he was holding the woman that he truly loved.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered back.

"Is that girl more important to you then me?" came Kikyo's angry voice from behind him.

"Yes…" he said. Without turning to give so much as a goodbye, he picked up Kagome bridle style and walked away from a fuming Kikyo.

Kagome was too shocked to speak, 'he…he chose me over Kikyo!' She was so happy and she never thought she could be happier then this moment. The moment he finally gave up Kikyo. She reached up and was about to scratch his ear when he quickly jumped up into a tree, his arms tightening around her.

Kagome look down just in time to see an arrow fly past where they were standing. Looking back towards the god tree she saw Kikyo drawing another arrow.

"I WILL BRING YOU TO HELL WITH ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" screamed an angry Kikyo.

Inuyasha dodged the second arrow and landed on the forest floor. He set Kagome on her feet and turned to face Kikyo. Grimly he looked on as she drew back a third arrow.

"You will die with me!" Kikyo said darkly.

Inuyasha ran at Kikyo ready to rip her to bits and as Kikyo was just about to fire, the unexpected happened. A bright arrow flew past Inuyasha and pierced Kikyo. Inuyasha landed a few feet away from Kikyo surprised.

Kikyo fell to he knees the ground, dropping her bow and looked past Inuyasha at Kagome. "I will not let you kill him!" Kagome said angrily. Kikyo's soul-snatchers quickly came out of the surrounding forest and lifted her injured body away from both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Bitch…" Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha looked at her, he had never heard her swear before. Grinning, he went and picked up Kagome again. "Shall we go home?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

Kagome looked up at him and blinked, 'did he say home?' she thought to herself. Kagome smiled and nodded. Without a backwards glance Inuyasha took off towards Kaede's village.

-End Flashback-

Kagome's anger grew as she remembered. Today was a good day for Kikyo to die and how she would enjoy seeing that woman disappear from her and Inuyasha's lives forever.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and then at Kagome. 'Oh shit, we are about to have a war' he thought as he saw Kagome's angry face. Then he smirked as he looked back at Kikyo, 'I don't think Kikyo is going to be alive much longer.' His smirk grew into a grin.

Kagome was defiantly his kind of woman. Even though he still hadn't asked her to be his mate. The only reason he didn't was because he hadn't found the right moment. He found ever time he tried to ask her, his mouth screwed up and he made a fool of himself. So he decided he would wait until he felt the moment was right. He started blushing. What was he thinking! They were about to face one of the most dangerous people in all of Japan and he was thinking about his feelings for Kagome! He mentally kicked himself and turned his attention back to the two women.

"What are you doing here, bitch…" Kagome said through gritted teeth. She continued to stare daggers at Kikyo. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all took a few paces back from a fuming Kagome. All of them thinking the same thing, she is really scary when she was angry.

"I am here to take Inuyasha's life," Kikyo said in a calm and emotionless manner. Yet, her eyes betrayed that face that she was both angry and ready to kill the young miko, or at least try. Sango and Miroku both sweat dropped and Inuyasha fell over anime style.

"Can't you get it through that dead, thick and stupid skull of yours that Inuyasha DOES NOT want to be with you." Kagome ground angrily.

'Oh boy, here we go' Sango thought

'Kikyo's screwed this time' Miroku thought

Both of them took each other's hand and walked in the direction in Kaede's village. "See you guys in the village," Sango called back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Have a nice afterlife," Miroku called to Kikyo.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and Kikyo fell over anime style. Kagome just stood there blinking in confusion. The three of them watched as Miroku and Sango wandered off in the direction of the village.

Anger forgotten, she walked back to Inuyasha. "Lets get out of here, this is way to stressful."

"Agreed!" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Where do you think your going?" Kikyo asked as they started to follow the path again.

Both of them turned back to Kikyo with frowns on their faces. "OH SHUT UP!" they both yelled at her. With one last glare they continued strolling towards Kaede's village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Kikyo still stood there, frustrated and angry. "DAMN YOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she yelled to the air.

Turning to walk back into the forest, she was confronted by a large demon. She looked up at him with angry eyes, "Get out of my way…"

"Woman I shall devour you and make you powers mine," it said with a chuckle. The demon rushed at her but just as he was about to kill her it disappeared.

Kikyo stood there, her bow held out where the demon once was. "I warned you…" and without a backwards glance she continued to walk into the forest. 'I will get you Inuyasha and you precious woman,' she thought darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the village, Sango and Miroku had just finished telling Kaede about the encounter with Kikyo.

Kaede sighed, "I doubt she will ever stop trying to kill Inuyasha," she said sadly.

"Unless Kagome kills her that is," Inuyasha laughed as he entered the hut. "I really thought Kagome would kill her this time!"

Sango and Miroku both looked at her, "you DIDN'T kill her?" they said in surprise.

"We didn't even fight," Kagome said.

Inuyasha caught the disappointment in her voice and started to laugh. "Try not to sound too disappointed," he said through his mirth. He was about to sit down when he changed his mind. He started walking outside again

"Don't laugh at me," she said as they went outside.

Kaede, Sango and Miroku all looked at them leaving. As soon as they left they looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

Inuyasha walked over the bridge at the edge of the village, both of them silent and happy to be with each other. Seeing his destination he walked up to the tree he always used to sit and think in. He jumped up into the tree and found a think steady branch. He sat down with his back against the tree and set Kagome so she was sitting in his lap with the back of her head against his shoulder.

"It's so nice out tonight," Kagome said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah…" he replied, "and it makes it even better to be here with you."

Kagome nodded. Then she tried to turn around so she could face him and failed. After a while of trying and failing she finally got turned around, only to Inuyasha with a big grin on his face. She smiled at him and grabbed the front of his haori. Pulling him closer to her she kissed him.

Inuyasha ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She parted them and let his tongue into her mouth. She let him exploreher mouth with his tongue while she traced her finger along his body, through his haori.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat against his chest hard. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. He loved her eyes; they always seemed to hold purity and love when he looked into them. That decided him; he was going to ask her, no matter what.

"Kagome," he said seriously.

"Inuyasha…" she started but he silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Kagome…I…you know…I love you…" he started, "I…" He growled at his mouth, which stopped working again. 'Damn it,' he thought.

Kagome looked at him but kept her silence. She scratched his ear to try and calm him. 'What's he trying to say that's so hard?' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha looked at her. He would do it this time, he just had to. He could no longer deny himself from her. He wanted more then anything in the world to be with her. Silently he prayed that he would finally be able to get it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I am going to be really mean and leave you hanging once again, for two reasons. 1. I'm tired and 2. The school bell just rang.

Heh, when it comes to Kikyo, Kagome can be a real bitch. Personally, I HATE Kikyo. She is an evil conniving bitch and deserves to burn in hell! I really wanted to eliminate her that time! But, unfortunately, I need her for later. : Grins evilly:

The updating software is using is REALLY slow. Either that or it might be my computer. Lol

Well you know the drill! REVIEW


	7. Ineruption! Inuyasha's Proposal!

**Together for Life**

**Written and edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

Inuyasha sat there and let Kagome play with his ears. He wanted to ask her to be his mate butt yet again his mouth refused to listen to his mind. If frustrated him more then anything. 'Why can't I just get it out,' he thought angrily 'what the hell is wrong with me!' He kicked himself mentally and faced Kagome once again, locking his eyes with hers.

Kagome stared into the golden orbs in his eyes. Pulling her hands away from his ears she moved closer to him. Slowly she moved her face closer to his. She was just about to kiss him when she heard a sound similar to a small explosion from below. Kagome gasped in shock as she plummeted along with Inuyasha towards the earth.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her in his arms as he landed on the ground. The tree behind them lay on the ground with its base shattered and splintered.

"Your time has come," came Kikyo's voice as she stepped out of the forest.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha growled at her as she came closer. He placed himself in front of Kagome, protectively.

Kikyo began to laugh darkly, "Oh poor Inuyasha!" she said through her laughter "did I interrupt something?" Kikyo continued to laugh at him.

Inuyasha's growl became louder as he took a step towards Kikyo. 'Why'd this bitch have to show up now!' he thought angrily. "Leave now Kikyo!" he said through gritted teeth, "or else…"

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" Kikyo began to laugh again, "If Naraku couldn't kill me, then do you think you a weak HANYOU like you could?" Her cold laughter rang in his ears and his hatred for the dead miko grew.

"Don't call him that…" Kagome said as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha. She had picked up her bow from where she had dropped it when Inuyasha jumped into the tree. The bow was drawn back aimed right at Kikyo's heart, or where it should be.

Kikyo looked at her in surprise, she had never expected her to have her weapon. "What are you going to do little girl? Kill me too?" she said with a smirk, "I doubt with your power you could!"

"She is much stronger then you will ever be!" Inuyasha yelled at her in anger, "Kagome is stronger because she has a heart!" He glared at Kikyo, "Kagome is stronger because she sees past a person and cares for them because of WHO they are not WHAT they are!" he continued "unlike you, you cold, heartless bitch!"

Those last words struck Kikyo worse then any sword or demon's claws ever could. "You…you!" she spat angrily "YOU STUPID HANYOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"

Kagome had heard enough out of her. Moving her aim up and a bit to the left she fired her arrow. The arrow she fired wasn't close to her but it was powerful enough to cause a cut her cheek. "Next time you call him that," she said as she drew another arrow, "I'll fire it right through that clay head of yours." Kagome was mad now; she hated it when people called Inuyasha a hanyou. In the past it didn't bother her as much, but hearing it come from Kikyo of all people disgusted her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he looked at her surprised. Seeing the look on her face he turned back to Kikyo with a smirk. Part of him hoping that Kikyo would dare to call him a hanyou again and the other part of him wanted to stop Kagome. He thought about it and decided to go with option number one.

Kikyo just stood there staring at Kagome. 'Damn it all' she thought bitterly. She had felt Kagome's power when her arrow had passed by. Kagome was a force not to be messed with when angered and Kikyo valued her life. 'Who could have thought that this girl had so much power…' Kikyo was kicking herself mentally trying to figure out a way to kill both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's the matter Kikyo? Afraid?" Kagome taunted

"You wish" Kikyo replied bitterly. Suddenly Kikyo got an idea and turned away, starting to leave. Inuyasha let his guard up a bit and Kagome sighed loosening her arrow. That was all Kikyo needed. Turning around she drew her own arrow and aimed for Kagome and before Inuyasha or Kagome could mover, she fired.

Kagome screamed in pain and she fell to the ground. 'Shit!' Kikyo thought. She had been meaning to take the girls life but had only managed to strike her shoulder. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha held the unconscious girl in his arms and smirked.

"Kagome…" he whispered and then set her on the ground carefully. Standing up he turned to face Kikyo, with his bangs still covering his eyes and his whole frame shaking in rage. He lifted his head and growled angrily at Kikyo for hurting Kagome. He was mad and was out for blood now and nothing would stop him from getting revenge.

Kikyo aimed a second arrow at Inuyasha, "looks like my aim was off," she said with a smirk "but don't think I'll miss twice." Her eyes once again betrayed her anger, 'I never miss!' Kikyo thought angrily, 'why couldn't I kill her!'

Inuyasha lunged at Kikyo, fangs bared and claws ready to tear her apart. He was fast but he knew if Kikyo fired he wouldn't be fast enough. The inevitable happened, Kikyo fired her arrow right at Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha braced himself for the pain that would never come. He watched in amazement as the arrow was shattered in mid-air. Surrounding Inuyasha was a barrier, Kagome's barrier.

Kikyo was in Inuyasha's attack range now; "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled and his claws tore a rip from Kikyo's shoulder to her waist. He landed softly on his feet and watched as Kikyo fell away from him. He turned his back to the dying miko and walked to Kagome's side.

Kikyo lay on the ground, shocked and afraid. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her arrow should have killed Inuyasha but even when unconscious, Kagome had created a barrier to protect Inuyasha. Was her love for the half-demon that strong? Kikyo sat there, paralyzed in fear and in almost unbearable pain. Even though she was dead, that didn't mean she couldn't feel pain.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said bitterly, "leave and never come back, for next time, you wont walk away alive." He picked up Kagome bridle style and walked back towards the village. 'Thank you for protecting me, Kagome' Inuyasha thought, 'thank you for being with me…' and as if she heard his thoughts, Kagome's unconscious form moved closer to him for warmth.

Kikyo watched as they left. Angry with herself, she called her soul-snatchers and they picked her up and carried her through the air. 'Why couldn't I kill them!' she thought angrily 'damn that little girl! If she hadn't been there Inuyasha would be dead now!' Mentally she went over what happened again and she remembered something. Her arrow missed Kagome. 'I never miss…why couldn't I kill her?' she thought, 'I never sensed her put up a barrier. Then why…'

As she continued to be carried she tried to figure out all the questions going through her head. She knew she wouldn't get answers that way, but decided to wait until she was healed to find her answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set when Inuyasha was entering the hut and as he entered, his friends looked up at him. Sango and Miroku looked at each other knowingly and Kaede shook her head. Inuyasha set Kagome down on a sleeping mat, "Oi, hag. Help Kagome." He said quietly, but just loud enough for them to hear. They stared at him, surprised at the gentleness in his voice. Inuyasha looked up and saw their faces, "Hurry up! Kagome is hurt!" he yelled at them angrily.

The quickly got busy. Kaede went to get her medical herbs and Sango got Kagome's sleeping bag. "Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Yea…" Inuyasha said bitterly, "stupid bitch just doesn't know when to quit."

"Neither do you my friend" Miroku said patting him on the back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" he said growling at Miroku.

"Oh, nothing…" Miroku said innocently

"Tell me!" he said grabbing the collar of Miroku's robe as he tried to walk away.

As the two of them argued, Sango and Kaede removed the arrow and bandaged up Kagome's wound. Sango walked over to the two of them when they were done and pulled Inuyasha off Miroku. "She's done," she said to Inuyasha, "and will you two stop bickering it's beginning to get annoying."

"Keh!" was Inuyasha's answer as he sat down beside Kagome's sleeping form.

Kaede got up and followed Miroku and Sango out of the hut. They had decided earlier that they should leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone for tonight. Inuyasha watched them leave, "what's up with them?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

"The probably thought they might interrupt something," came Kagome's giggling voice

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…well…you know…" Kagome trailed off, blushing.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said quietly with a slight blush. Kagome sat up and tried to move closer to Inuyasha but her gently pushed her back onto the sleeping mat. "You need rest," Inuyasha said gently.

"I'm fine," she said getting up again. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said moving closer to him.

"You still need rest," he protested, not really wanting an argument.

Kagome didn't listen and crawled into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and put her arms around his waist. She felt his strong arms wrap around her gently. "Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" he replied, glad to have her in his arms.

"What were you trying to say…you know…before we were interrupted…" Kagome wanted to know, but she wouldn't press it if he didn't want to say. Kagome moved away so she was sitting in front of him, looking into his golden eyes.

"I…" he began, "I wanted…to…to ask you…if…" Inuyasha's heart and mind were racing. He wanted…no…needed to ask her. He was afraid though. What if she said no? What if she said yes? He didn't know what to do.

As if sensing his inner battle with himself, Kagome leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss. "It's ok Inuyasha," Kagome whispered "you don't have to tell me…" He put his lips to hers before she could finish.

They broke for air, "Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly "Will you…Will you be my…my mate?"

Kagome was shocked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had wanted to hear those words from him for so long, but to hear them was totally different. 'He wants me to be his mate!' she thought happily.

Inuyasha sat there waiting for her answer. 'Please say yes…please say yes…' he thought hopefully, 'oh gods, please say yes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ooooh! How's that for a cliffy? Bwahaha!

Aw, shoot! Kikyo survived, yet again! Wondering if I will kill her? That's MY secret! Bwahaha!

You know the drill, Review!


	8. Into the darkness

**Together for Life**

**Written and Edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

Kagome sat there shocked and could only stare into his eyes. She didn't expect him to ask that question of all things. He sat there, patiently waiting for her answer. Kagome sat there in a daze, just staring into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome came out of her daze and smiled at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I…"

Just then there was a loud cracking sound and a howling wind. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. Before he could jump out of the crumbling hut, a dark light surrounded them and they both blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome slowly began to come awake. She sat up and looked around her but no matter where she looked all she could see was darkness. Kagome almost shrieked as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "are you ok?"

"Yes," she replied shakily, "but…where are we?"

"You are in the dark void," a male voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

"The dark void?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly when he pulled her closer.

"Stay close to me, this place is dangerous," he whispered in her ear, "I don't think anyone has ever escaped this place."

"No way…" she said as she sank to her knees, "that can't be…"

"We will escape, I promise," he said.

The voice began to laugh, "you think you can escape from MY territory?" This seemed to cause him more amusement.

"That's right," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "we WILL escape from here."

"Oh really?" the voice said, "and what makes you so different from so many others who have tried to escape from my domain?"

"I'm different," Inuyasha said, "because I have something to protect!" Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga. "You know," Inuyasha said, drawing tetsusaiga, "you are pretty cocky, for someone who won't show his face." The voice remained silent, as if in thought. "What's wrong? Afraid to show your ugly face?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Why should I grant you the chance to look at me?" the voice asked angrily, "no filthy hanyou will ever be worthy of seeing me!"

"Hah! So you admit that you are ugly!" Inuyasha taunted again. 'Come on out ugly,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk, 'I'm going to kick your ass for interrupting Kagome and me.'

Suddenly in front of Inuyasha there was a ripple in the darkness and the shadow around the spot began to disappear. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped a little ways away. Where the dark form once stood was a tall demon in the form of a human. He had piercing red eyes and long black hair that went halfway down his back. He didn't have a weapon on him of any sort.

"You dare to call me ugly!" the demon ground angrily, "you shall pay for your insolence!" Raising his hand, an arrow of darkness appeared out of no where and went strait for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha easily dodged the arrow and set Kagome on her feet. "Kagome," he whispered to her, "watch out for the arrows while I take care of this guy."

"Ok," she said giving Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek, "be careful."

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the demon in front of him. "Is that all you got?" he taunted, "cause if that's it you're not going to be around for very long." He raised tetsusaiga above his head and the wind scar formed around its blade.

"So this is the legendary tetsusaiga," the demon mused, "no doubt your father gave it to you."

Inuyasha almost dropped tetsusaiga in surprise. "What? How do you know my father?" Inuyasha asked.

"That bastard," the demon said angrily, "was the first to ever escape. Using that damned tenseiga."

"Yeah? Then who are you and what do you want with me?" Inuyasha asked. 'If my father escaped then so can I!' Inuyasha thought confidently.

"I am Syrian, lord of the dark world." He replied. "You are arrogant and stupid, just like you damned father." Syrian began to laugh; "he said the exact same thing you did! Something to protect indeed!"

"Just like…my father?" Inuyasha repeated and the smirked. "I am not like my father."

"Oh?" Syrian looked at him eyebrows raised, "and what is the difference between you two. You are both ignorant, stupid and stubborn, not to mention he also came here with a human woman."

"I am different," Inuyasha said, "because I am hanyou."

Syrian's began to laugh again, "and you think being a hanyou will help you escape?" he said through his laughter, "how pathetic. A hanyou thinking he is more powerful then me!" His laughter died and he began to glow with a dark red aura, "I will teach you your place hanyou."

With a flash of light a dozen copies of Syrian surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome. "Cheap trick…" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome screamed as one of the copies shot forward and grabbed her. Floating up into the air he brought her out of Inuyasha's reach.

"Leave Kagome out of this!" he yelled at the copy that took her.

"We wouldn't want her to die just yet now would we?" he taunted, "or do you want her to die?" Every one of the copies laughed.

Inuyasha began to growl angrily, 'what the hell can I do?' he thought, 'there's just too many of them!'

Kagome was struggling to get out of the demon's grip. She screamed in pain as he tightened his grip on her. "You're not going to get away that easy little girl," the demon said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly.

'Hold on Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'I'll think of something!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Miroku stood in front of the dark orb where the hut once stood. Both of them had been trying, unsuccessfully, to break the barrier around it. They stood there, unsure of what to do now.

"This barrier is strong," Miroku panted, "maybe even stronger then Naraku's"

Sango nodded, "I hope that they are ok," she said, almost in tears. She'd hate to see her friends killed while she was unable to do anything to help them.

Miroku put and arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure they are ok," he said, "Inuyasha will find away, he always does." They both sat there hoping, watching and waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons each raised a hand, "this will be your grave, Inuyasha!" they said in unison. Arrows began to fly out of the darkness, all of the heading for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged and slashed the arrows, until there were none left. Raising his sword he aimed at one of the copies, "Wind scar!" he yelled as he swung his sword. The copy disintegrated instantly when the wind scar hit it. Inuyasha smirked, 'I'll just take them out one by one' he thought.

Another copy appeared in the place of the one who just died. They all laughed at Inuyasha; "It's futile to resist! Just die like a good hanyou!"

Kagome watched in horror as the arrows once again began to fly at Inuyasha. She knew he would tire out eventually but she hoped he would defeat the demon before then. 'There has got to be a way I can help…' Kagome thought desperately, 'there just has to be!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Stupid school bell! Sorry, I was going to continue but I have to do some stuff. Well anyway.

You know the drill, REVIEW!


	9. Ending and Beginning

**Together for Life**

**Written and Edited by: LovingSesshomaru**

Inuyasha was getting tired, he had dodged and cut arrow after arrow but they just kept coming. Already he had been hit twice, once in the leg and once in the arm. He killed at least 100 copies if not more yet they just reappeared. 'The fucking coward must be the one holding Kagome!' he thought angrily as he dodged three more arrows 'I'm not going to last long…'

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha was attacked by another wave of arrows. 'This is impossible…' she thought, tears brimming her eyes, 'we won't escape…' Filled with fear and sadness she began to cry.

Inuyasha felt something wet him his shoulder, he could smell tears, Kagome's tears. He looked up at Kagome but it was a costly mistake. One arrow slipped past and hit him in the chest, piercing his heart. Inuyasha cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed

"Kagome…I'm sorry," he whispered. He coughed, bringing up some blood. Falling over, his breath uneven and his heartbeat faint and irregular

Kagome felt her tears flowing once again. 'Inuyasha you can't die on me…you cant…' she thought desperately, 'because I love you…' Realization hit her in the face, 'I love Inuyasha.'

Syrian's figure came out of the darkness, beyond the fighting. "I told you it was futile, no one shall ever escape from here!" he laughed as all the copies except the one holding Kagome disappeared. The copy holding Kagome brought her back down. Releasing her from its grip and disappeared

Kagome Ran to Inuyasha's side and fell to her knees. She carefully placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair. "You can't die, please don't die!" Kagome cried

"I…I'm sorry…Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was broken. His life was rapidly fading and he no long had the strength to move. "I couldn't…keep my promise…" The last bit of life flickered in his eyes, "forgive me," he said before he fell into a never-ending sleep.

"NO INUYASHA!" she cried, "you can't be dead! I have to give you my answer!" No more tears could come, even if she wanted them to.

"He is dead…and soon you will be as well," Syrian lifted his hand and another arrow appeared, "you two will meet in hell!" He pointed his hand towards the pair and the arrow flew towards them.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome closed her eyes and held him tightly. A single tear rolled down her face and fell onto Inuyasha's. She waited for the pain of the arrow to come and take her life away so she could be with her beloved hanyou once more. She waited for the pain that would never come.

"What!" Syrian yell in surprise as Inuyasha and Kagome started to glow. His arrow stopped by Inuyasha's raised claw.

Carefully she opened her eyes and gasped. Inuyasha's eye's were open meaning he was alive. Something was different, on his cheeks where the jagged stripes he only got when transformed but they were blue. Kagome looked at the claw that had caught the arrow. "I won't let you die, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, "I will keep my promise…" Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and helped a speechless Kagome to her feet. "Thank you…" he said as he caressed her cheek with a clawed hand

Kagome threw her arms around him and sobbed silently into his chest. "I thought you were dead," she cried into his Haori, her tears brought anew.

Inuyasha brought her face up and wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry Kagome," he said gently, "I will always be here for you, no matter what." The blue aura around them grew stronger.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome stared into his golden eyes. They were filled with happiness, love and life. She ran her fingers trough his hair and smiled. Once again the blue aura strengthened. However neither for them noticed this.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha smiled and brought his face closer to hers. Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers in a love filled kiss, which Kagome returned. The blue aura around them spread through the darkness, banishing it.

"This can't be happening!" Syrian screamed, his power to summon darkness had failed. "No my land of darkness!" he ran to the largest remaining area of shadow. He placed a barrier of darkness around himself and the shadows, determined to save himself.

The kiss broke and the two stood, as if time was standing still. Inuyasha turned his head to the barrier and Syrian. Reluctantly he let go of Kagome and walked over to the tetsusaiga. He picked it up, sheathed it and began to walk towards Syrian's barrier. As he walked forward the barrier was cracking and finally broke allowing the rest of the darkness to be purified.

"How dare you!" Syrian screamed in anger, "You will pay for this!"

"As long as Kagome and me are alive, you will never win." Inuyasha stated coolly, "If you do not free us, then I shall kill you and free ourselves."

"NEVER!" he yelled and a dark aura formed around him. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" A ball of darkness appeared in his hand and became the shape of a sword. He charged at Inuyasha and swung his sword with great speed. However Inuyasha was faster now and easily dodged the attack.

'Since when did I get so fast?' Inuyasha wondered, 'I don't know what's going on but I feel…complete' Inuyasha dodged another one of his attacks.

Kagome watched in utter amazement, never had she seen Inuyasha move with such speed. 'He's almost as fast as Sesshomaru' she thought in awe, 'but how did this happen?' She watched as Inuyasha dodged attack after attack, testing his new speed.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Syrian yelled hysterically and swung his sword frantically trying to hit him.

"It's time to end this," Inuyasha said quietly. Raising his hand he brought it down in a sweeping arc. As soon as it touched is flesh he disintegrated. "It's over…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Miroku watched as the black orb turned a blue color. The barrier around it dissipated and the blue orb began to shine brightly. They shaded their eyes as Kagome and Inuyasha stepped hand in hand out of the portal. As soon as they were out the portal disappeared, leaving a smiling Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango ran over and hugged the person who was now like a sister to her.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's new appearance. His once silver-white hair now had a very light tint of blue in it but it was barely noticeable. On his cheeks were the jagged stripes he usually got when he transformed but a deep blue color. Other than that everything seemed normal, except for the warm smile on his face. He walked over to Inuyasha and hit him on the head with the staff to make sure he was real.

"What was that for lecher?" he yelled at Miroku

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked, "You look different now."

"Different?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"You mean you don't know?" Kagome looked at him surprised

"Don't know what?" he asked irritated

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll show you," she said as she led him towards the stream.

"What do you mean 'different'?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked

"You'll see," Miroku closed his eyes and followed them, waiting to see his reaction.

When they reached the stream Kagome told him to look in. He gasped and jumped back in surprise. "What the hell?" he said, stunned. "How?" he asked turning to Kagome

"I don't know," Kagome shook her head, "I don't even know if it is a good or bad thing."

"I think I may know the answer to that!" came a voice.

Inuyasha slapped his neck and brought his hand in front of him, catching Myoga the flea. "Myoga, I thought you were still hiding at Toutousai's." Inuyasha looked coldly at the little flea

"I was not hiding!" Myoga stated, "Ehem, you wish to know why you are like this, Lord Inuyasha?"

"You know why he is?" Kagome asked the flea

"It's simple. He has conquered his demon blood." Myoga said in matter-of-fact tone of voice

"Conquered his demon blood?" Miroku and Sango asked

"You better start explaining old man!" Inuyasha ordered him

"Ehem, Inuyasha. Whenever your life is in danger or you feel a great need to protect something or someone, usually your demon blood would take over your body. Normally you wouldn't be able to control your demon blood but you did. Your human blood wanted something more than your demon blood. This caused your demon blood to be overpowered and usually it would lead to a permanently sealing of the demon blood." Myoga informed him, "However you found a way to work along side your demon blood. Essentially your human and your demon blood became one."

"Meaning?" Inuyasha asked not really understanding

"Oh!" Kagome said excitedly

"What is it?" Miroku and Sango asked

"It means that no matter what he wont lose to his demon blood anymore! Right Myoga?" Kagome smiled

"That's correct. In addition he will no longer transform to his human form on the new moon." Myoga said in an all-knowing manner, "Inuyasha, you may have some new attacks and a transformation as well."

"Really? This is good news! No more hiding on the new moon!" Inuyasha nearly jumped for joy but caught himself in time. "So what kind of transformation would I have if any?"

"If you have a transformation it will most likely be a dog-demon form," he said while putting on his traveling hat, "now if you'll excuse me I must be going!" He hopped off again to god knows where.

"Running away again," Miroku sighed

"What a coward," Inuyasha said dully. Kagome and Sango shook their heads.

"Inuyasha, can I speak with you for a bit?" Kagome asked

"Umm, sure," he said

"Alone…" she smiled

"Oh," he walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridle style, "see you in awhile," he said to Miroku and Sango.

"I wonder what that's about," Sango said as she watched Inuyasha bound off towards Inuyasha's forest

"Who knows," Miroku said. They walked off towards the hut they were staying in.

It didn't take them very long to reach the God Tree with Inuyasha's newfound speed. Inuyasha set Kagome down on a branch and then sat down with his back to the tree. He watched as Kagome scooted over to him and blushed when she ended up straddling him. "K…Kagome?"

"Did you forgot your question already?" she giggled

"No," he grinned

"Yes," she said and kissed him before he could reply. He quickly returned the kiss. He licked her lips asking for entrance and with a soft moan she opened. Leisurely they explored each others mouth and when they finally broke for air they were both panting heavily. Kagome grinned at him.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously. Grabbing her by the waist he jumped out of the tree. Setting her down he began to kiss, nip and lick her neck. He was rewarded by a soft moan. 'Finally…' he thought as he continued to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late in the night Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms underneath the God Tree, wrapped in the Fire Rat Haori. Their lovemaking had been more wonderful then Kagome ever imagined it would be. He was gentle with her, gentleness she had never seen in him. She slowly caressed his smooth sliver hair with her hand. She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled. There was so much love there and she was no his mate. Marked and bound for life. 'For life…I can live with that' she moved her hand and stroked his cheek. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he ran his clawed hand up and down her back

"I love you so much…" she continued to caress his cheek

"I love you more," he teased her

Laying her head on his chest she sighed in contentment. This was the life. Lying in the arms of the one man she loved. The one man she would ever love. She closed her eyes and listened o his heartbeat. It's sound lulling her to sleep. "Goodnight Inuyasha…" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight love," he replied and the both slowly drifted off to a content filled sleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was REALLY busy. Exams and TONS of homework. I was so over loaded it wasn't even funny. I had 2 bottles of advil in 2 weeks! Well now that I'm notr so busy I'll try and write more.

You know the drill, REVIEW!


End file.
